LOTM: Silence Reigns S3 P9/Transcript
(The Battle Royale is seen in the arena as Class 1-A and Team Firestorm go at it against one another. The scene then shows Lex and Chris hiding behind a barricade with Jessica) Lex: Well team, I say the battle seems to be in our favor. Jessica: I wouldn't say that, these 1-A kids are putting up a fight! Chris: You work with them, anything you can tell us? Jessica: Not a lot I- (Jessica then realizes her hand is stuck as she looks to find one of Mineta's balls stuck to the wall) Lex: What the hell is that? Jessica: I don't know help me out! Chris: Hold up! *tries to pull Jessica free but can't* Man you're stuck good! Mineta: That's right! (The 3 looks to see Mineta holding more of his sticking balls) Chris: All right you little creep what did- (Mineta suddenly throws a bunch which gets Chris stuck) Chris: HEY!! OH COME ON!! Mineta: *Turns his attention to Jessica* I have you now. Jessica: Huh?? Lex: Don't worry I got this. (Jessica looks over at Lex before her hand comes free. She then looks to find the ball was replaced with a ball of cookie dough) Jessica: Whoa! Mineta: No! Lex: Oh yes. And as for you... You're a dirty little boy aren't ya? I could see what you think about doing just now to Jessica. Jessica: Wait to me? What??? Lex: You know him Jess. You should know the kind of person he is. Jessica: I mean, I know him a little but- Lex: Now then, allow me to dispose of this pathetic creature for you. Mineta: Oh crap! I saw what he did to Mina! *Starts running* Lex: Why are you running? Why are you running?? (Mineta continues running before he runs into a metal trash can, knocking himself and the trash can down as Lex catches up to him) Lex: Well you found exactly what I was looking for. (Lex kicks Mineta into the trash can and closes the lid before duct taping it shut) Mineta: Hey, let me out! Lex: No. (Lex kicks the trash can as it rolls into an explosion crater) Lex: Good riddance. Chris: Jeez Lex. Little brutal today aren't you? Lex: Meh, it's just my day Chris. (Chris feels himself go free as the ball holding him also becomes cookie dough) Chris: Thanks. Lex: You're wel- (Lex looks over and finds Momo and Mina missing) Lex: You've gotta be kidding me. Chris: What is it? Lex: Go off without me, I got something to deal with. (Over with Momo and Mina) Mina: *Rubbing her wrist* Man its a good thing you made the right key. Momo: Took a little longer then I thought it would. Come on. We still have a battle to win. Mina: Right! I'm gonna go give Denki and Jiro a hand! Momo: Right then. Let's go. (Lex suddenly appears in front of the two) Lex: Excuse me, what the hell is this? Mina: AHHH!! Momo: Mina go! I'll hold him off! Mina: Uh... Right.. *Takes off running* Lex: Okay. How are you free? Momo: *Holds up a key* Simple. Lex: Oh my god. You are dumb. Momo: How so? Lex: I take you out, and you throw yourselves back in. And now I've gotta go put you in your place ALL over again! Momo: You've got amazing power sure, but while you're wasting time with me, you can't help your friends! Lex:..... Oooooh you think you're clever. Don't you? Momo: More then most people would think. *Creates a pair of weapons* Lex: You really need those? Momo: Huh? (Momo realizes her weapons have vanished before she makes more) Lex: Again? Really? (Momo's new weapons vanish as well) Momo: Stop that! Lex: You're not very good at this are you? Momo: At least I'm not a coward! Lex: Say what now? Momo: You heard me! I'm not a coward! Can the same be said about you? Lex: You really want to do this? You REALLY wanna do this? Momo: You're just a troublemaker, nothing more nothing less! Lex: You are ASKING for something bad to happen! Momo: Try me! (Lex suddenly appears behind Momo and kicks her down) Lex: You're about to get REAL hurt little girl! What kind of tricks should I perform that your disrespectful ass will appreciate? (Momo turns and glares at Lex. Meanwhile, Uraraka is seen walking around confused, still un Kyle's spell) Uraraka: Hello? Guys? Where is everyone? (Uraraka's point of view is seen, revealing an empty arena) Uraraka: Did I miss something? (Erin runs past and stops as she notices Uraraka) Erin: Uraraka! All right let's- Uraraka: Guys? Helloooo? *Walks past Erin* Erin:..... Did I just get ignored? Uraraka: There were just people here earlier. Kyle? Erin? Erin: Um, Uraraka are you okay? Uraraka: I swear people were here a second ago. (Erin gets infront of Uraraka and notices her eyes) Erin: Ooooooh I get it. Right. Easy fix. (Erin suddenly slaps Uraraka which causes her eyes to turn back to normal) Uraraka: OW!! Who- *Sees Erin* Erin??? Erin: Let me guess, Kyle right? Uraraka: I...I think? Erin: Good. Now then, you ready to fight? Uraraka: Wait I'm still confused! What- Erin: Fight time now! *Shoots ice blast* Uraraka: EEK! *Dodges* … All right fine! *Gets in fighting pose! Let's go! (The scene goes over to Miles who joins Deku) Miles: You okay man? Izuku: Yeah! This is a lot more intense then I thought! I knew Alex and Erin's friends were tough but wow! Miles: You know how to handle them. What say though that we work together? Izuku: Together? Miles: Yeah! If we go in as one, we can win this for our team! Izuku: … Yeah. We can do this! Let's win this one! Miles: That's the spirit! (Izuku and Miles run off to continue the fight) Alex: Oh man... This is getting intense. I WISH I could be part of this. Craig: At least we can watch it together. Alex: I guess. Wait, where's Omega and the others? Craig: They stayed home to take care of Sammy. Alex: And you thought that was a good idea why? Craig: Wait was that bad?? (The Targhul are seen at home as Charlie holds up a piece of pizza) Charlie: Hey guys, who wants to see how much we can eat until we pass out from over eating? Sammy: Yeah! Pearl: Let's do it! (The scene returns to Alex and Craig) Craig: Ah they'll be fine. Alex: If you're sure. Craig: Let's just keep watching! Alex: Okay okay, chill out. (The two continue to watch as Richie is seen shrunk down on top of a pillar) Richie: Okay, time to move in. (Richie puts his helmet on as he jumps down and regrows) Richie: Alright, who's gonna be my first target? (Richie looks around as he finds Jessica sitting behind a wall) Richie: Hmm...Always best to pick on the weak. Let's do it. (Richie steps forward before he's stopped by Jack) Richie: Oh crap. Jack: Where do you think you're going Mr. Adams? Richie: Great....Jack. I'm doing well. Jack: Looks like I caught you at a bad time huh? Richie: Kind of, now if you'd be so kind as to move aside so I can take out your friend over there, I won't have to hurt you. Jack: You think I'm scared of you? Richie: I mean I would be scared of me. Jack: Well I'm not. Richie: Look, I really don't wanna hurt you man. Jack: Wish I could say the same for you. (Jack punches Richie in the face before punching him in the gut. Richie then shrinks down and punches Jack in the face) Jack: GAH!! Richie: I don't have time for this. I have to end it quick! (Richie looks up at Jack and jumps toward him. Jack is shown as he's punched in the groin by Richie) Jack:!!.....!! (Jack falls to his knees in pain as he stares stunned and in pain. Richie then regrows) Richie: Sorry Jack, I told you to step aside. Jack: I.....hate......you.... (Erin takes notice of this while fighting Uraraka) Erin: JACK! *Feels her wrist getting grabbed* ! Uraraka: GOT YOU NOW! (Erin begins floating upward) Erin: NO!! Richie: Ha! Nice one Uraraka! Uraraka: Thanks! Erin: Let me down! Richie: Nope! Sorry Erin, that's how Battle Royale works! Erin: *Growls* I'm not going out like this! (Erin then fires a beam of ice at the ground, and sends the beam all the way to her feet. Creating an ice tower that keeps her from floating) Uraraka: Whoa! That's pretty smart! Erin: Now I'm done messing around! *Sees Richie* And you! Richie: Oh Dios Mio! (Erin fires a beam of ice at Richie, freezing him solid) Erin: Now release me Ochaco before I do the same to you! I don't wanna stay up here all day! Uraraka: Well... When you put it that way, and when you considered you helped me earlier... *Puts hands together* Release! (Erin feels gravity back under control) Erin: Good! (Erin punches the ice holding her feet as she lands on the ground) Erin: I give you three minutes to run before I fight back. Uraraka: Ah! Okay! (Uraraka runs off as Erin goes over to help Jack) Erin: Hey, you okay sweetie? Jack: Y-Yeah... But did I ever tell I think its hot when you get mad like that...? Erin: No, but I think we should wait for that. It's not safe in here. Jack: Yeah....Right. Erin: Can you stand? Jack: I-I think....The damn kid hit hard under the belt. Erin: Oooooooooh…. Yeah I think you better sit the rest of this one out. Jack: But I- Erin: Hey its okay. You've done enough. We'll still win this. I got my secret weapon after all. Jack: Fine. I'll head down to the stands. Good luck. Erin: Thanks baby. (Jack stands up and limps over to the stands as Erin runs off. The scene then cuts back to Lex as he's seen floating in the air) Lex: You know, this has been quite the interesting experience Yaoyorozu. I never thought that someone would actually try and defy like you have but now I see that it is a total possibility. Don't you think? (Momo is seen holding a staff, beating and battered as the staff is the only thing keeping her from collapsing right there) Lex: Gotta admit I'm also a little impressed at how you're still alive. Momo: You....What are you....? Lex: I'm half Shadow is all. Nothing more kid. (Lex pulls a carrot out of nowhere and starts eating it) Lex: Maybe now you'll learn that I'm not one to be messed with. Momo:... I... I don't care... Lex: Hmm? Momo: Long... Long as I'm... I'm standing.. You.. You haven't won... Lex:.... *Sighs in annoyance* Fine then. Time to end this. (Lex turns the carrot into a bomb which is light.) Lex: BYE BYE! *Throws bomb* (The bomb explodes as it hits where Momo is. When the smoke clears Momo is gone) Lex:.... Oops. Did I kill her? (That's when Lex notices Tenya ran over and grabs Momo, who's now out cold) Tenya: I think you've done enough Momo. Thank you. Lex: Hey! (Tenya turns as Lex jumps down from the air) Lex: That was supposed to be my kill! Tenya: I think you've done enough to her Lex. It's time I end your little charade. Lex: Charade? (Lex pulls a sword out from nowhere) Lex: You stand on the ground of my achievement! NOT YOURS! (Tenya and Lex walk around glaring) Lex: You and your goddamn Class 1-A morons aren't taking my victory from me. I've done too much in such short time just to come to nothing. Tenya: You speak to the Class 1-A Representative! Your threats will not work on me! Lex: Do you think that'll help? Besides, I still got the walking pink blob to deal with on the way out. (Tenya glares at Lex. But then he jumps in the air and lands on the stands. He puts Momo on one of the seats) Tenya: I'll fight to the best of my ability. (Tenya then jumps back to the arena) Lex: Oh I'm gonna enjoy crushing your skull! Tenya: Just try it! (The scene shifts over to Denki and Jiro who are joined by Mina) Mina: Hey guys! Denki: AH! Oh, it's just you! Thank goodness... Mina: What's going- (Emily fires an energy blast that breaks through a barricade behind the three) Emily: You done standing there yet? Kyle: We got some fighting to do kids! Mina: I guess we've got more problems over here? Jiro: You bet. Emily: Tell you kids what, we'll let you all take the first shot. Denki: Huh? Kyle: Yeah, come at us. Give us all you got. (Emily and Kyle look at each other smirking) Mina: You sure? Kyle: Did we stutter little girl, now come at us already! Jiro: Let's do it! Denki: Yeah! (The three rush Emily and Kyle) Emily: Now! (Kyle uses his magic and entrances the three in another hallucination. It then shows their point of view as everyone in the arena vanishes from sight, leaving the three of them alone) Mina: Uhhh, what? Jiro: What just happened? (The three are seen in the real world looking around confused with glowing eyes) Kyle: Got em. Denki: Hey, where is everyone? Emily: Should we mess with them? Kyle: You know it. (Emily and Kyle walk up to the three as they look around) Mina: Hello? Anyone? (Kyle is seen as he taps Denki on the shoulder) Denki: AH! Guys, something just touched me! (Emily pokes Mina's side) Mina: Hey, what is that?! Kyle: They can't hear us or see us, remember that! Emily: It just makes it more funny! Jiro: This isn't funny guys! Where are you? (Kyle tugs on one of Jiro's earphone jacks) Jiro: OW! (Jiro turns and smacks Denki) Denki: Ow, that wasn't me! (Kyle laughs) Kyle: This is awesome! Emily: You know it sweetie! Kyle: What else can we do to them? Emily: Hmmm.... (The three are seen inside the hallucination) Jiro: Don't tug on them jerk! Denki: It wasn't me I swear! Mina: Something's going on, why would everyone just vanish like that? Denki: This is all really scary. Mina: You're telling me! Jiro: Come on guys, this can't be real. One of those kids had to have- (Mina jumps up and walks back from where she stood) Denki: Huh? Mina: Something keeps poking me! (Denki feels a smack against his face) Denki: OW! Again?! (Jiro notices one of her earphone jacks moving by itself before it pokes her in the eye) Jiro: GAH! (Mina is suddenly smacked as well) Mina: Who are you?! Where are you?! (Kyle and Emily are seen in the real world laughing from the three's misery. It then cuts to Miles and Izuku as they're seen behind a barricade looking over where to go) Izuku: So, what's the plan? Miles: Not sure. Who do you think we should head for? Izuku: Tom seems like a good candidate. Miles: Maybe. Anyone else you can think of? Izuku: Hmmm..... (Izuku notices Chris as he hides behind a barricade) Izuku: Hey, there's one! Miles: Chris? Izuku: Yeah. We can take him! Right? Miles: He's got Requip on his side. We may be overpowered. (Three Firestorm Team Members fly through the air from a blast of fire as Shoto joins Miles and Izuku) Miles: Yo. Shoto: Hey. Izuku: Hey Todoroki, wanna help us with Chris? Shoto: Sure, I'll do it. Miles: Nice. He's just over there, we can take him easily with our numbers. Izuku: Then let's do it! Miles: Come on! (The three jump over the barricade after Chris who sees them heading toward them) Chris: Oh great.... (Chris creates a sword from his vortex) Chris: More ants to crush under my boot. (Chris glares at the three as they all start approaching. The Battle Royale continues as they prepare to fight) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Transcripts